


Suit Kink fill

by hatarlakrits (nutzone)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, D/s, Light BDSM, M/M, Suit Kink, top!Valjean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutzone/pseuds/hatarlakrits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art Fill for the Javert pornathon "Javert has a suit kink. Ironically enough, Valjean really enjoys wearing suits (light bondage would be nice, but not necessary."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit Kink fill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocobos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobos/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> idk how to draw suits idk how to draw porn idk anything really but i hope this is acceptable anyway


End file.
